Maid
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: Amu's got a new job. Unfortunately on her dinner break she gets attacked by a drunk man. She soon gets saved by a blue haired guy we all know and love. After many years will new sparks fly or will there love shrivel before it starts read to find out ;D X3


**Ninja: Hi Everyone!**

**Ikuto: HEY OMG ITS … oh it just Ninja everyone you can go back to sleep.**

**Ninja: Thanks for the support NOT YOU STUPID JERK. See if I ever give you a lemon seen again.**

**Amu: Is this a TADAMU? *Eyes Fill with Hope***

**Ninja: Of Course it's ... NOT!**

**Tadase: Will you ever write one *o*?**

**Ikuto: No!**

**Ninja: I will**

**Ikuto: *Puts on Hockey Mask and gets Bloody Chainsaw***

**Ninja: WHEN I DIE IN A PINK FLUFFY TUTU and when the world ends in 2012.**

**Tadase: That could be arranged MAUAHAHAHAHAHA *Holds Phone***

**Amuto Fans: *Kidnap and Drag Him Away***

**Amu: *Crying like Crazy Lunatic***

**Ninja: *Amu Gets Hit with Tranquilizer Dart* Besides, Dodo Birds are dead FOREVER, and I would burn the tutu before it could even get next to me =_=**

**Ikuto: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**Ninja: Anyway never mind stupid ass there on with the story**

**Su: Anyway Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything really …**

**Ninja: =_= Damn you all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Amu P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP KABOOM. I apparently need to buy another alarm clock. Today is going to be a wonderful day. Wait … What? This was surprising I usually hate the world and hope all alarm clocks blow up in a suicidal passion. I'm much more happy than usual. I, on a normal basis do not like to wake up. At all, even if my house was on fire I wouldn't get up. What' today ….. CRAP, I forgot today I start my café job. OH GOD WHAT TIME IS IT. I looked towards my broken alarm clock. I soon realized after staring at it that it was indeed broken and dead. I did what any smart person would do and looked at my phone. 3 Missed Texts, 5 Missed Calls, I'll get to those later and there it is, it's 6:00. I don't have to be in for another 2 hours. I decided to get up and make myself some breakfast. Mmmmm I made myself a steak omelet topped with ketchup. One cannot possibly eat an egg unless; it's over easy, without ketchup.

After eating I went to go and take a shower. On the way I succeeded in smashing my head into a door, and hitting my leg against a soft and cushiony table. Oh how I love my house it's so inviting to all. I seriously need to reorganize my room. I finished taking my shower and drying myself off. I walked to my closet to see what I would wear. Granted it won't really matter seeing is how I'm going to have to change. I'm getting my work clothes today. So I'll just go with some skinny jeans, a short sleeved light pink button up shirt, a red tie, and my red chucks. I put my hair up in a side pony tail with side bangs, and I was done. I looked at the time again realizing it was … 20 MINUTES TILL 8. I ran out the door and hopped on to my motorcycle hoping I wouldn't be late for my first day.

My motorcycle was black with pink X's on it. Before Rima and Nagi left to the states they got me this as a present seeing as how they knew I'd be late to places if I didn't have one. I got to a stop light finally and put on my black helmet. As usual I got some whistles from the guys next to me. I've gotten used to it after I started High School. It was annoying, but luckily Ikuto was there to stop them. Well he was always the most popular there, but after he graduated his father came back. Ikuto decided to travel with him and said he would come back soon, but that was 3 years ago. I started to date after the 1st year but they were mostly jerks, so right now I'm single.

Before I knew it the light had turned green and I stepped on it so I wouldn't be late on my first day. When I got in the staff started glaring at me, and they were not too happy by the looks of it. I looked at the time. I wasn't even late why are they so … "AMU DARLING YOUR HERE! I WAS SO BORED WITHOUT YOU!" I could see the reason they were glaring. My boss was making them listen to his rants about clothes again. My boss is a really nice guy but he can be … a little eccentric. "Hi Tadase I'm here." I gave the rest of the staff a look that said save your selves. They all ran and quietly thanked me as they escaped. "AMU I HAVE YOUR DRESS HERE AND WAITING! TRY IT ON!" I looked at where the dress was supposed to be and instead there was a small black bag. "Tadase where is the …" Before I could even finish my sentence he shoved me into a room with the bag. "No peaking Amu-tan just put it on!" I just sighed and opened the bag and got dressed. "Amu are you done?" "YES TADASE I'll be right out!" I walked out so I could see what I was wearing.

Tadase gave me a wink and said, "If I didn't swing the other way I'd eat you right up. Now go sell stuff and make me money! Tataaa my darling!" With that he left, and I decided to see what exactly what i was wearing. I almost choked on the air I was breathing when I saw it. The dress was so … small? It went my upper thighs. It was a typical maid dress. It was black and it had a small white apron. (I'll draw a picture or something and post it later) I had to wear these uncomfortable red high heels. Too my already awesome luck it also had a red tail sticking out. I had to wear a head piece with red ears. It completed the look with a cat collar. Today apparently was going to be a really long day. Finally after what seemed like forever my dinner break started. Today was terrible, all of my costumers somehow dropped something, or their hand just happened to slip down my shirt or up my skirt. If the pay wasn't so good I would have quit. Alas I need the money. I sighed and decided I would go and get some food from the Quick-Mart down the street. I started walking down the street to my destination. Before I realized I was half way there. Suddenly a noise from behind scared me and I looked to see what it was. I saw a man and he started to say something. "Hey there sweet cheeks, what's a sexy little maid like doing out like a time like this?"

I looked him over he was an older man. He had on a button up shirt and some slacks. He looked too well dressed to be a bum. He was probably a business man, and a drunken one at that. "W-w-who are you?" He started to close in on me, I had started to back away until I hit a wall. He replied looking me over. "That doesn't matter lets go have some fun." He grabbed me by my arm, and started to pull me towards him. His grip was way too tight to get out of. Suddenly he started to drag me towards the alley. I tried to pull away as hard as I could, but he was stronger and continued to pull harder. I was about to give up or start screaming. Until suddenly I heard a husky voice say "Dude she doesn't want to go with you let her go before something happens." The man seemed angry gripping tighter and glared at the man "Who the fuck are you, you little ..." Before he could finish he was cut off by a fist smashing into his face. I looked to see who had saved me. It was a face I never forgot, I had been so long since I've seen him. It was … it was … Ikuto. I stared at him while he was beating up the other guy and before I knew I blacked out.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

After so long of being gone I was finally back in Japan. I was on my way to a cafe, Utau said she found a place I could stay. It was apparently a secret because she wouldn't tell me where or who. She said if I went to the cafe I'd know instantly where I'd be staying. I was walking down the street looking around. Before I knew it I saw a guy dragging a girl to an alleyway. Even though I just got back in Japan I'm pretty sure that law hadn't changed. I quickly put my stuff down and ran to help the girl seeing as how no one else was in the area. She was trying to pull away, so I did what anyone would do. I decided to slap him ... with my fist. I ended up breaking his fuggly ass face. I looked down to see if the girl needed help. She was in what seemed to be a maid dress. I looked up and saw a face. It had been a long time since the last time I saw it. I would never forget it … it was Amu. The last time I saw her it was so long ago. I've missed her so much. She had apparently fainted. I brushed her cheek. I stared at her, she had gotten so much prettier, but that's enough of that I have to get her somewhere where she can sit down.

I picked her up and went to go get my stuff. I carried her towards the cafe I was supposed to go. I walked in and set her down. I looked around looking for a sign as to where the person who's house I would be staying at for the next month or so. I looked to see what looked like the manager walking … twirling towards us. He looked at Amu and screeched "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY DEAR AMU?" I looked back to her and apparently the yelling had woke her up. She tried getting up, but it was a failed attempt. She ended up falling again. I caught her and helped her back to the chair. I sat down and everything clicked. I smiled. Utau had meant Amu, she would be letting me stay at her home. I will be sending Utau a very very big thank you gift after all this. I don't think Amu had realized it though. Knowing her she probably hasn't even checked her phone yet. I drank some of the water her boss had brought us, and waited till she was ready to talk.

She looked over and smiled. I drank some more of my water my throat was starting to close up. It had been years since I've seen her smile. It was still as beautiful as ever. She started talking "Um when did you get back in Japan?" I laughed "Actually I just got back today" "What were you doing in the city I mean?" "Oh I'm meeting the person who'll be letting me stay over at their house." "Oh who is it?" "Well Utau told me that I would know once I saw them. Unfortunately I don't think they've realized it yet." She stared at me saying, "Wow they must be pretty dense." "Yeah they are but they're cute, so I'll let it slide" She sat there for about 10 minutes before she got it. It was the most hilarious thing I ever saw. Her eyes went wide and she started to blush. I started laughing as she glared death daggers at me. She picked up her phone going through her texts, and indeed Utau had sent her the information. She also saw that Utau had tried to reach her earlier. She ended up sighing and looking at me and started to speak, "Ikuto I guess you're staying with me for the next month. Utau is having renovations done so she's staying at Kukai's." I smirked.

After a while Amu started to finish what was left of her job. I was not too happy about that at all. About 5 guys, 5 GUYS had tried to slip there hand up her skirt. It doesn't help that she has to wear that skimpy maid outfit. Granted I won't deny it does look hot on her. I just don't like other guys having perverted thoughts about her. Well after what seemed like forever we could finally leave. Unfortunately Amu had changed out of the outfit and into her regular clothes. I realized I had been staring at her when I saw her blush. I smirk again I missed her so much. "Ikuto we need to go now the streets get crowded after about 9." I replied with mhmm and we were on our way to her ride. In which was surprisingly a motorcycle. I didn't expect her to have one. She tried to get on, but no way in hell am I riding in the back. I am the man here in this situation. Therefore I did the most logical thing in that situation I pulled her off and sat on it.

**Amu P.O.V**

I attempted, I repeat attempted to jump on the motorcycle only to be pulled off. I looked behind me to see Ikuto. I glared but he went on before I could even argue. I sat on and hugged him from behind glaring holes into his back. We started moving until he realized something "Hey Amu." "Yes Ikuto?" "Where exactly do you live?" "Ughh this is why I wanted to drive." "Well to bad I'm driving, now which way do I go?" After an hour of arguing and getting lost we were about a block away from my house. Ikuto had started to randomly talk about cats and bears. I was so tired. My vision was getting blurry before I knew it I was asleep. When I woke up I was in my bed and Ikuto was next to me. I looked to see that my shoes were off and I was being hugged. Of course I wouldn't have minded if his face was some where other then my chest. I decided to wake him up with some peaceful yelling.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

***Flash Back***

When I finally found Amu's house I had noticed it was unusually quite. I looked behind me and noticed a certain passenger was not moving. Amu had fallen asleep. She was just cuddling into my back softly snoring. I would have thought it was cuter if I didn't have to carry everything. I slowly got off and picked her up carrying her upstairs. Of course she couldn't have gotten one downstairs. No that would be too easy for me. I propped her against the wall searching for her keys. I of course started with the back pockets. I was purely looking for the keys if I happened to squeeze something that is of a mere coincidence. I then decided nothing was to be found in her back pocket. So I decided to look in her front pocket. Oh and what do you know I just happened to find her keys. I unlocked the door and picked her up again. Going through what seemed like her kitchen. After trying every possible door I found the last one and finally found her room. I opened it and laid her down. I took of her shoes. Just as I was about to join her in comfyness I remembered I had left my shit on her bike. So I went downstairs and took all of my stuff UPSTAIRS. Finally I locked the door kicked of my shoes and snuggled into her. I slowly drifted off into a nice small peaceful slumber.

***End of Flash Back***

"IKUTO GET YOU HEAD OFF MY BOOBS!" I woke up to the beautiful sounds of an angel yelling in my ear. "No, their comfy let me sleep some more" I snuggled into the squishy warmth further. "No get off I have to get ready for work." I looked up at her with my puppy dog eyes "I can help if you want." Smirking, she however did not take it as well as I had planned. "YOU PERVERTED OLD NEKO COSPLAYING GUY" I glared and puffed my cheeks. It's not nice to poke at some ones age. "Ne I'm only 2 years older and a real pervert is a pink haired girl who says my name in her sleep" I couldn't help but smirk as she started to blush. "AHH NANI I did it again!" I was just joking but to know this makes one really happy. "Again? I just made that up. So Amu you've said my name in your sleep before?" Her face went into a darker shade of red. "Ahh LOOK A BIRD WITH CATNIP IN ITS MOUTH" I looked to where she had pointed only to find she had left to the bathroom. She escaped this time only. I snuggled back into the bed inhaling her strawberry scent. I again was drifting to a nice comfy sleep on Amu's bed.

**Amu P.O.V**

I barely escaped Ikuto's perverted clutches as I ran into my bathroom. I quickly took a shower and changed into something clean. As I came out of the bathroom I smelt a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I walked in there to see a big breakfast. On my table there was bacon, eggs, bagels with cream cheese, and strawberry waffles. I swear I started to drool. I looked up to see that it had been made by a certain Baka Neko. The Baka Neko was back in my room trying to fall back asleep. I walked back into my room pouncing on Ikuto giving him a hug. "Ne Ikuto when did you learn how to cook it smells good." "I could cook for a long time Amu you just never noticed" "Ohh well thank you!" I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. He just had to ruin the moment and say, "Maybe I should cook more often." I scowled and went to the kitchen.

He ended up following me seeing as how he wasn't going to go back to sleep. After we finished breakfast I noticed Ikuto staring at me and sort of frowning. "Amu go change" My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?" He frowned even more. "Cause I don't want any other guy to stare at you" "I'm just the usual stuff I wear" His face turned a bit red with anger. "I NEVER WOULD'VE LEFT IF YOU WERE GOING TO SHOWING YOUR SELF. THERE ARE A LOT OF HORNY GUYS WHOWOULD TAKE A CHANCE LIKE THIS TO JUMP YOU!" I frowned he was beginning to sound like a possessive father. He wasn't even my boyfriend. "Well you're not even my boyfriend and anyway I'm just wearing something plain"

Yeesh you think I was wearing a tube top and a pair of shorts up my ass. All I was wearing was a black leather crop jacket and a red tank top. A jean skirt that was to my thighs, and black high top chucks. I had some white thigh high socks, and a white studded belt. It wasn't even that bad. I got up and we started to fight some more "I'm going to wear it and you can't stop me it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." "Fine then now you're my girlfriend." "Fine then you're my boyfriend." "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "It is good" We stayed quiet for a bit processing what just happened. I spoke first "Did you just?" "Yeah I think I did." We stayed quiet for a bit longer. "I still don't want you to wear that." "Well it's my choice." "Fine let's make a bet. You owe me if some dude tries to hit on you. If no one does then I owe you. Also I have the permission to beat the crap out of him if he does." I glared thinking over the deal. I decided what's the worst that could happen? "Fine, it's a deal."

***Later That Day***

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Oh sweet sweet victory. By the end of day Amu had lost the bet. This is because guys everywhere are perverts. If they don't have a girlfriend to express such actions too they choose someone else. I now having a girlfriend, but I don't really know how that exactly happened. Any who enough with that I won. This is a sweet sweet victory and as a bonus I beat the crap out of him too. I started smirking "Told you so." She frowned and asked "Is he going to be ok?" I looked the other way replying "Yes nothing a little brain surgery *Cough* I mean stitches won't heal" She sighed and asked to see what her impending doom would be. "Ok now what do you want?" I smiled having this all planned out. "You my dear Amu will be my maid for the next month. That includes performing tasks for me. Also I will have your boss make one of those cute little outfits for you. Understood?" Her face started to pale, and she gulped. "NANI BUT BUT BUT!" "No buts Amu a deal is a deal. Ahhh life is sweet we started to go upstairs seeing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Ninja: Read on to find out ;D taking suggestions on what she should wear. Woo this was tough to revise god my writing was awful. It still sort of is, but better at least.**

**Ikuto: Please send in all the suggestion you want!**

**Amu: NOOOOOOO!**

**Ninja: Ikuto your lucky this was about to be a Kukamu**

**Amuto: WHAT?**

**Ninja: Well I was typing but during the revising I made it Ikuto instead of Kukai that saves you.**

**Kukai: I like Utau anyway**

**Ikuto: We know that it's like the most obvious thing ever sheesh and Utau never stops gushing about you =_= It sickens me hearing about your gorgeous green eyes.**

**Utau: YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL YOU ASS!**

**Ikuto: Hey you should have bribed me with chocolate.**

**Kukai: Ahh so what else has Utau said about me hmmm?**

**Ikuto: *Smirks* She sleeps with a AGHGHGHGH *Utau Puts Him in A Sleeping Hold* ZZZZZ**

**Utau: MUAHAHAHAH YOU WILL NEVER NO SUCKER *Runs Away from Kukai***

**Ninja: Aww Idiots in love ^_^**

**Amu: Anyway pleas review :D**


End file.
